The University of California International Center for Medical Research is devoted to (a) the promotion of research in international medicine, with emphasis on problems in Malaysia and the nearby Western Pacific and Southeastern Asia; (b) to furthering application of this research to domestic health in the United States; and (c) providing research opportunities for scientists in international health and related disciplines in a tropical environment. Center staff comprises long-term core scientists and a variable number of short-term scientists, usually on 2-year assignments. Currently research interests include Arbovirology (including medical entomology); Community Health (behavior epidemiology, i.e., human behavioral factors affecting health status with emphasis on parasitic and infectious diseases, studies of traditional medical systems and of health in changing environments); Human Genetics (abnormal red cell metabolism, genetic traits in relation to disease and infection, and population genetics); Parasitology (emphasizing biological control of trematodes).